Bridges
by Severa1
Summary: (new story added: "A Random Encounter") A set of stories to act as sequel to "Rubida Luna". See what's been going on with Sevvie and Iphi since Graduation.
1. An Introduction

An Introduction to "Bridges" 

This is still growing set of short stories based around the characters of Severa and Iphigenia (to tell the truth, there's more of Sevvie than her friend.). You would only be familiar with these characters if have read _Rubida Luna_ or its sister-story _Redemption_ by Normandie M. Since both stories have been completed, Normandie has written a sequel to _Redemption_ set eleven years later called _Love of Finished Years_. So, in those eleven years what was going on with some of the characters? How did Sevvie get to where she is by _LoFY_?

At some point  I will answer some of those questions. Stories will not be posted in chronological order, but will always have a time reference. I'm open to any story ideas (like situations you'd like to see one of girls in) so leave some if you want in your reviews.

And above all else: Have Fun.

_Slytherin for Life,_

_Severa_


	2. A House Call

The Summer following _Rubida Luna_ A House Call 

Severa was home alone. She loved it when her parents were gone and she could crank up the music, traipse around in her favourite casual wear (a pair of jean shorts, two basketball socks pulled all the way up to the knees, and a denim shirt left open over a T-shirt), and basically have the run of the place. Though normally she enjoyed classical and Celtic music, she was more in the mood for something a tad bit rambunctious. She put Orgy into the CD player and let "Blue Monday" blare through the house.  
  
She decided today would be a good day for dusting. Although both her parents were wizards, her mother was muggle-born and held up doing some things, like cleaning, to be done without magical assistance. Grabbing a rag and cleaner, she started in the living room, bouncing to the music. Above the loud noise a knock came from the front door. Severa frowned. She wasn't expecting any company. If it was some sort of salesman she was going to be right cheezed. She went to the door without the mind to turn the music down. _Tell me how does it feel when your heart grows cold..._ Just as she opened the door. "Professor Snape!"  
  
"Miss Rimmer..."  
  
Remembering her state of dress, and remembering that she was facing her former teacher and man she admired dearly, she turned a violent shade of violet.  
  
"I do not think that is a natural colour for skin to turn," he drolled.  
  
Her confusion quickly outweighed her embarrassment, and she just stood, gaping at him, not sure what to do. After all, it wasn't every day Severus Snape, Hades mortalised, took leave to make an unscheduled house call.  
  
Snape sighed irritably. "Miss Rimmer, it is 30 degrees outside, black absorbs heat, and this," he held up a cubed shaped object covered in a cloth he was carrying, "is getting rather heavy. "I would have assumed that a girl such as yourself was taught the proper manners of inviting some one _in_ when they come to call."  
  
The usual classroom voice snapped it out of her daze. "Yes of course, Professor, come in please." She stepped back to allow his entrance. He flinched as he got the full force of the speakers. "Oh, sorry." Severa ran off into another room and turned the music off. When she came back, Snape had set his burden on the coffee table (the one she had just cleaned, she thought irritably), and he stood examining something on a wall with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
She stood in a doorway for a moment to take full advantage of her position to admire him. His posture was always straight; chin slightly raised in his superior manner. His sweeping, black robes hung majestically on his slim frame. That angular nose, those intelligent black eyes, the pale skin; there was not an inch of him she did not relish in viewing. Of course she had to cut her relishment short when she realised what it was Snape was examining on the wall: Family portraits, including the not so flattering one of herself when she had ridiculously short hair, and missing teeth when she was younger. "You need something, professor?" She asked to quickly draw his attention to something else.  
  
He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"  
  
She shrugged. "Why are you here? Do you need something or...something?"  
  
"Well, he said, placing a hand on the still encloaked object, "I have something for you." With that he pulled the off the sheet to reveal a cage.  
  
"  Judas!"  Severa immediately opened the cage, grabbed the iguana, and cradled him in her arms.  
  
"He's yours now."  
  
She stared at him, wide eyed for a while. Her open mouth turned into a sly smile. "Don't give me that look, Miss Rimmer."  
  
"What look?" She asked innocently.  
  
"This is not a romantic gesture. I am giving you a responsibility."  
  
She sighed. "You can just suck the fun out of everything can't you?"  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
She placed Judas back into his cage. "Thank Professor Quirrell for me, his trust-"  
  
Snape coughed, cutting her off. "There's another reason for my visit." Seeing his graver than normal expression on his face, she decided to sit down to hear whatever bad news he was about to give her. Though she could guess what it had to be, piecing together finally the significance of her gift. Tears were already stinging her eyes.  
  
"Miss Rimmer, Professor Quirrell has...  What would be the correct word? He's gone, Severa, he's crossed over as it were."  
  
He saw the young lady's chest heave and braced himself for the impending torrent. He was never comfortable around crying women, much less when that crying woman was a recently former student. "But not all is loss and grievous," he quickly added, sitting next to her on the sofa. He immediately regretted that decision. She took the initiative to use his shoulder to cry on even though he wasn't offering it. He gritted his teeth, not sure how to handle this. As gently as he could, he pushed her away and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Now, if you'd just listen to me and stop sniveling," She glared at him for the use of the word "sniveling".  She would hardly call herself doing that. "I have one more piece of news for you. Though Wilton has finally left this world, his memory indeed continues on, in more ways than one."  She looked at him through her tears to give him a 'I know that, you dolt' look. "In his friends, Judas, I dare say, and now in his children...."  
  
He waited for her reaction. She sniffed and coughed as she took in that last one. She looked at him very surprised. "You mean...."  
  
"Sinsistra is pregnant, with twins."  
  
Severa's entire countenance transformed. Her eyes widened and a huge smile broke across her face. Before he could prevent it, Severus found himself bowled over with Severa's arms around his neck. "Oh, Professor, that's wonderful!" Then noticing their current position, she scrambled off of him, her face turning that unhealthy colour again. Wiping the final tears off her face, she knew Snape was more than ready to be absent. "Thank you, Professor, for everything. And give Sinistra my best regards. I hope I'll be informed when they're born?"  
  
Snape smiled at her a little. "I'm sure that can be arranged." He bowed and left the Rimmer residence.  
  
Severa took Judas out of the cage again. She smiled with a couple tears dropping again. This time she wasn't sure if they were of grief or joy.


	3. A Wedding

Four Years after _Rubida Luna_
    
    A WEDDING

Severa buzzed through the streets of Rome swerving around citizens, tourists, and other assorted motorists. She stopped, parked, and hopped off the absurdly small and slow vehicle in front of an old, majestic, chapel. Upon entering she asked the minister, in choppy Italian, where she could find the preparation room. Following the old man's instructions (well, actually just walking in the general direction which he pointed) she then knocked on the appropriately labeled door. A "come in" sounded from within.

Severa opened the door to find Iphigenia sitting in front of a vanity. The brown haired woman, catching Severa's entrance in the reflection, shot off of the little stool and embraced her friend tightly. Pulling back, Iphi sneered. "I see that my Maid of Honour saw no occasion to fancy herself up a bit!"

Severa looked down at her ensemble. In her opinion the jeans, black T-shirt, and suit jacket _was dressy. She looked back up at Iphi and said indignantly, "You didn't expect me to wear that silly thing while riding a Mo-ped now were you?" Severa laughed. "Not to worry, I got it in my pack here." She shrugged off the little black pack that was on her back and removed the dress that was shoved within, and now looked quite wrinkled. "Nothing a little ironing charm couldn't handle!"_

Severa doing so now held a pristine coloured Bride's Maid gown in her hand.

Iphi sighed, "You're impossible," and turned back to the vanity. 

Severa carefully draped her dress over a chair, then plopped herself down on a small sofa. "So, how you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I don't believe you. It's your wedding day, you're nervous as hell."

"What do I have to be nervous about?" Iphi asked, applying rouge, "I am confident in our love for each other."

Severa nodded. "Sure, we'll just forget that fling with one Professor Healthy."

Iphi scowled. "You of all people shouldn't be judging me on that."

Severa leaned forward in her seat as she gave her next point. "Yeah, two problems with that. One: I never had an affair with one of our professor's. Two: I never had a boyfriend to be cheating on."

"Just let it go, okay? Besides, I believe you'll have more to worry about than I do."

"Oh, and why's that?"

Iphi turned to face her and smiled. "Who do you think is one of Lee's Best Men?"

Severa groaned. "Oh, lord. Is that even allowed to have two of them?"

"Do you really expect Lee to choose one over the other to be his Best Man? Besides, being one of his best friends, I think Fred Weasley would be unavoidable today."

Severa's countenance turned sickly. "You don't think he still fancies me? I mean, some one can't hold a crush for this long."

"Sev?"

"What?"

"Snape."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I don't have a crush on him, I'm in love with him. There's a difference."

Iphi shrugged. "If you say so."

Severa looked at Iphi in her wedding dress forlornly. "I'm so happy for you," she said sincerely.
    
    "Then why the long face, Ace?"

Severa got up and stood behind Iphi at the mirror, so that they were both reflected. She smiled weakly. "I just don't imagine I'll ever experience this day for myself. The only man I'll ever love will never love me, and you know I could never settle for second best."

"Severa, you need to face reality. You cannot marry Snape and live happily ever after. All your dreaming will not suddenly make it reality."

Severa clenched her fist. "If I cannot have that, then I shall have nothing. I rather die a spinster than marry where I do not love. If Elizabeth Bennet was able to melt Darcy's heart, given time I could do the same to Snape."

Iphi shook her head giving up. There was just no arguing this with the blonde. "Well, not long before show time. Need help getting that dress on?"

"Sure."

"Cheer up, dear. It's my wedding day! Everyone's going to be happy, damn it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severa shifted in her stupid, bright dress at the front of the chapel. The matching shoes were pinching her feet, and damn what was this material? She was itching in places she didn't think _could itch. She smiled through the pains for the sake of Iphi. Her friend truly looked on her soon-to-be husband with a great fondness that Iphi never displayed for anyone else. A motion behind the couple's shoulders caught her attention. Aw damn, Fred was waving at her…with the scarred hand. Actually, with the war going on and Fred placing himself in the front lines, he gained many more scars than just the one she gave him back in their seventh year at Hogwarts. _

Severa ignored Fred, she looked out at the congregation. There were Iphi's parents, and Lee's and a smatter of other family members and friends. 'This is nice,' Severa thought, 'just nice and small, though I could go without the grandiose chapel thing going on. I'm sure Snape Manor would do fine, after all, Sinistra was going to have hers…oh stop it, Severa Rimmer. Stop whinging.' 

Ack, why did Iphi insist on such strong smelling flowers for the bouquets? Severa felt she was going to pass out or throw up from the fumes. But luckily for her, the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife" came from the minister's lips.  

Lee and Iphi kissed and started off back down the aisle among the applauding friends. Severa followed and found herself flanked by the twins. "Beautiful, in'it? I always cry at weddings," sniffled George.

"You know Sevvie," Fred said, grabbing her hand, "That could be us some day. Though I must admit I cannot imagine you in white." He laughed as she tore herself away from him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reception was going well, until that is the time came for the Best Men to give their moving and embarrassing speech about the groom.

"Oy! Oy!" Fred shouted as George clanged the wine glass with his spoon. The room quieted and Fred looked evilly at Lee.  "Lee has been mine and my brother's best friend since our first year at Hogwarts. We were all Gryffindors and damned proud of it!" A couple cheers came from the assembly. "We dedicated our lives to pulling a prank or two to lighten the mood of the gloomy castle. Lee, our ever diligent commentator for Quidditch matches some how also made it sound like we looked good out there on the pitch."

"Then the impossible happened," George said, picking up, "Lee fell for the enemy, a Slytherin. All the more surprising was that a Slyth fancied him in return!" At those words, Iphi blushed a little. "Now, we never told Lee, but Fred and me took bets on how long it would last...neither of us put money down for this far." Everyone laughed.

Then Fred held up his glass. "To Iphigenia and Lee Jordan, proof that even during such troubling times, Love can prevail."

Everyone stood, held up their glasses and repeated, "To Iphigenia and Lee."

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why did there have to be dancing? 

Severa sat at the edge of dance floor and watched Iphi and Lee twirl around. Under the long skirt of her dress, Severa had taken her shoes off to let her throbbing toes get a breather. "Care to dance?" asked a familiar voice from above her. She was to reject the hand fiercely when she noticed that it had no scar. She looked up at George. "What?"

"Just wondering if you'd like to take a spin 'round the dance floor. You looked lonely and all..."

"Loneliness is a chosen lifestyle, not something to be pitied." She stood, ready to walk away.

"Aw, come on, Rimmer. Be a good sport for once." 

She narrowed his eyes at him. "Let me see your hand again..." he held it up, and Severa inspected it well enough to make sure it truly was George. "Oh, okay, but just one."

Out on the floor, George struck up a conversation again. "You know, you really ought to give him a chance."

Severa scowled. "If this is in reference to your brother I would prefer to cease this line of conversation."

"He's a nice guy, good sense of humour. You're still not hung-up on the Gryffindor thing are you?"

"Of course not! What kind of juvenile reasoning would that be if I still bore ill feelings just because of what house he was in at school. No, it's because I find him annoying, tedious, and I cannot abide someone who really thinks they're funny when they are not."

"So, in other words, you can't stand me either."

"You are a less nuisance."

"Because I don't fancy you?" he asked.

Severa smirked. "Exactly."

The dance ended. Before the next one could begin Severa pulled away from George. "My feet hurt, I'll just go sit back down."

"Oh, okay," George said. "Would like me to get you something to drink?"

She shrugged. "If you want." She sat and again merely observed the merry makers. Suddenly a glass of punch was thrust under her nose, bit not by George. "Go away, Fred."

"I just want to talk," Fred said, sitting down next to her. 

"You said that to me on our last day of Hogwarts. Then you proceeded to ask me out."

Fred fidgeted in his seat. "Well, at least you remembered, that's got to mean something. Look, sorry about the way I was acting during the ceremony. I was very immature." Still, she said nothing. "Have you been staying in touch with your beloved professor?"

Severa took the glass from him. "It has been away since I have had any contact with him," she said, taking a drink.

"Well, I suppose that's understandable."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Severa snapped.

"What? Well, it's not like I pretend to know too much about other operations in place, but everyone assumes Snape is in pretty deep, and well he wouldn't want certain people to get in trouble, people he cares about. If that's any consolation to you, if you get my meaning."

Severa cast her eyes down. "Yeah, I guess I do." She took another drink while Fred looked at her. "What?"

"Do you know I think you need, Severa Rimmer?"

"Professional psychiatric help?"

"Well, besides that. I think you just need a good kiss. Have you ever even been kissed before, I mean other than by family members."

"Go away Fred."

Fred persisted. "You're how old now, twenty-two?"

"Go. Away. Fred."

"Okay, how about this. You allow me to kiss you just this once here and now, and I'll stop making advances towards you for the rest of my life. If not, you'll never be rid of mushy love letters…" Fred grinned.

Severa looked at him. It was a strange deal, not one where she really gets to win either way. She considered, and considered. Fred wasn't a _bad_ looking boy. And just a couple brief seconds of contact would end his open display of his affections forever. She could do worse for her first kiss… Severa sighed in resignation. "Fine."

Smiling, Fred held her arms, pulled her close, and kissed her firmly on the lips. Nope, not music swell, not even a tingle passed over Severa in reaction. Fred pulled away and looked at her. "Well?" he asked.

Severa shrugged. "It was nice."

"Nice?!" Fred asked in disbelief. Then he sighed. "You know what, Sevvie, for your sake I really hope you get that Fairy-tale ending you've dreamed off. I wouldn't want the only kiss you've received only to be 'nice'. Prince Charming, or Greasy in your case, better be pretty damned good." And he walked away.

"SEVVIE!" Severa heard her name called as Iphi ran up to her. "Did something happen that I just think happened? I mean would have thought Lee had too much champagne if I didn't see it for myself…you were kissing Fred!"

"And so ends the romance," Severa said sarcastically.

"Well anyway, I'm getting reading to throw my bouquet. You better in the ranks!"

Severa caught it.


	4. A Pint of Ale

Circa one year before _Love of Finished Years_

A Pint of Ale

It was the end of the mid terms and the official start of the Easter Holidays. Severa Rimmer, having made a bet with her dear colleague, was on her way to the Leaky Cauldron to meet him there. The bet was that all the Gryffindors were going to actually pass their Potions Midterm.   
"And no cheating," she had warned him, "by automatically failing your least favourite among them." He made some complaint about her spoiling one of the only joys in his life, but she closed her ears to it. Now, she was ready to relieve him of few sickles and have a civilised drink with Severus Snape to celebrate the Holidays. Once he actually arrived. He said he had a couple necessities to take care of before joining her.  
  
So, there she arrived. The Leaky Cauldron was as packed as ever on a Friday night. She elbowed her way around trying to find an open table. It proved futile when she heard a familiar voice call out. "Oi! If it isn't my pretty snake!" Severa's mouth twisted into a sneer, but managed to suppress as she turned around. Across the room sat three familiar faces: Sirius Black, who had called her; Remus Lupin, looking embarrassed for his friend's lack of decorum; and a man Severa hadn't seen in years and was surprised to see him in the other's company, Julius Andrews.  
  
The only temptation to acknowledge the trio was the small apologetic smile from Remus. With a small cringe she sat down next to him, trying hard to act more civil than Remus' compatriots. It was difficult with Sirius' mouth running. "So, Lady Snape," Sirius used his nickname for her that she despised. Not that the name itself wasn't kind of nice sounding, but she knew it was a mockery of her. "What is a lovely little girl like you doing in a place like this all by your lonesome?"  
  
Severa kept her anger in check. "I'm waiting for Severus."  
  
"Yeah, leave it to the giant bat to keep a lady waiting. You know, you could do much better, Darling," Sirius continued.  
  
Severa groaned. "By the gods, Black, it's only eight o'clock and how much have you had?"  
  
"I think he lost count," Remus commented from next to her.  
  
"Either that," Julius put in, "or he had so much he forgot how to!" He started laughing insanely at his own inane joke.   
  
Severa stood suddenly. "You know, maybe I'll go wait for him up at the bar."  
  
"No, no," Sirius pleaded, "Don't leave on our account. Besides, I have few things to do..." He stopped and inspected the pub's patrons for a second. He then tugged on Julius' sleeve. "Come on, mate, few pretty ones over there." So the two of them left to go put the old Black and Andrews charms to work.  
  
So it was just Severa and Remus. She looked at him then. She always liked Remus. She always fancied the tall, slender, sad types, and she always found his greying hair attractive. Plus he was so damned sweet. She figured if she wasn't so obsessed with Severus she'd had a go with Remus. Problem being, just like Severus he had no designs to have a go with _her_. Too bad, too. She even thought his whole lycanthropy thing was quite exciting.  
  
"So Remus, how did you guys find Julius?"  
  
Remus looked up at her, surprised. "Know him, do you?"  
  
"I attended the wedding he was suppose to have with Celestina Sinistra until she said the wrong name at the altar."  
  
Remus nodded. "That's right." He let out a small chuckle. "Good for her."  
  
"So," Severa pressed, "What's he doing hanging out with you blokes?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "I think him and Sirius ran into each other trying to chat up the same girl at the same time. She refused them both. Seeing that they found kindred spirits in each other, Sirius has been dragging him along ever since."  
  
"You don't like him very much," Severa observed.  
  
"I am not one to judge a friend of a friend." He took a drink from his glass. "Can I buy you anything?"  
  
"I'm good for now. It's Severus' money I plan on spending, not yours."  
  
Remus chuckled. "Bloody hell, you talk like a girlfriend of his already despite your circumstances."  
  
She smiled ruefully. "Dumbledore says we fight like we're married so we might as well just get it over and done with and make it official."  
  
"Which you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Which I wouldn't mind," she agreed.  
  
"You wouldn't mind what?" Came a low voice from behind her, making her jump.  
  
"Bloody hell, Severus! You need to stop sneaking up on people like that!"  
  
Remus smiled. "Old habits die hard, eh Severus?"  
  
Severus slid into the chair across from his assistant. "So, Lupin, where's your dog tonight?"  
  
"Out trying to find a leg to hump," Severa told him. "And you won't believe who he picked up as a new buddy."  
  
"Hang on," Snape stopped her, "Let's get our drinks before you start on the story telling, especially if it has anything it has to do with Black. The usual?"  
  
Severa smiled. "Of course."   
  
Snape got up to go to the bar and place the order. Remus looked at Severa. "And what exactly is your 'usual'?"  
  
Severa playfully sniffed. "I'm a Butterbeer addict, help me, Remus!"  
  
"Never cared much for alcohol did you? Well, it's better than sharing Severus' love for brandy."  
  
Severus came back and placed a drink in front of himself and Severa. She raised her glass. 

Two Hours Later 

Severa had been around each of the party members at least once when they'd been drunk, and she knew actually what they were like when they got that way. Tonight they were no exception. Sirius' hands got busier, and mouth dirtier. Severus always felt it was the perfect time for a philosophy lesson and then compare the lives of the great Greeks with his own. Remus got depressed, especially over his lack of love life. Julius was already under the table.  
  
Severa shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Remus had been too quiet for the past ten minutes, with just his head in his hands. Finally he put his hands down and looked at the young blonde next to him.  
"You know," he slurred, "For me, sex is like socks: Lots of it about, but I never seem to get any."  
  
Severa politely nodded. Suddenly she was jerked out of her seat by Sirius. "Come on, sweet heart, how about a dance?"  
  
"There's no music," she pointed out.  
  
"So? I could always hum."  
  
Snape stopped talking about Herodotus and watched the two with narrowed eyes. "Leave her alone, Black, she obviously doesn't care for your company," he growled, getting defensive of his protégé.  
  
Severa pushed Black off of her and grabbed Snape's arm. "Let's just go back to castle. You can tell me all about Herodotus when we get there."  
  
Snape shrugged her off. "No, I think it's time I taught this popinjay how to treat a lady," he said reaching in his robes, presumably for his wand.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Come on, Professor, If you want to teach me a lesson do it with your fists, like a real man." Black took a rather unstable fighting stance.  
  
"Do something!" Severa hissed at Remus.  
  
Remus shrugged, "Seems a hopeless case."  
  
Severa started searching her own robes frantically. Just as Sirius threw the first punch, she flung a blue powder over the two combatants and shouted, "_Dormite!_" The patrons who already gave the battle a little berth, moved further away as Sirius and Severus fell down, unconscious. Severa looked at the prone bodies and sighed. "Great," she muttered to herself, "Sevvie, how are you going to get your black-clad companion back to the castle?" 


	5. A Random Encounter

One year after _Rubida Luna_

A Random Encounter

Severa knew it was extremely stupid to be browsing Knockturn Alley especially during these dark times. Voldemort was reaching a new height of power. It was summer though dammit, and Sevvie wanted to go shopping.  Luckily, Severa's dark clothing and pale complexion helped her fit in with the normal patrons. She had no doubt that most of the wizards and witches she passed were busying themselves with errands and acquirements for their evil deeds and the torturing of Muggle-borns and their sympathisers. Severa hated them, hated the lot. Her mother was a muggle-born and feared for her safety everyday.

Severa took notice of an interesting display in one of the shop windows and entered. Like most stores in Knockturn it was dark, musty, moldy, and covered with cobwebs. Severa brushed some dust aside from a shelf with her black-gloved hands and picked up a blood candle. It was held in an onyx bowl, and she liked it. She might as well buy that along with the real object of her hunt.

She ducked under a string of drying pig hearts and ran smack into some one. "Watch where you are going, stupid girl," said a condescending sneer from above her. Severa looked, regaining her balance and swallowed her tongue. Before her stood six feet of regal beauty. His robes were coloured in dark, rich hues, grey-blue gazed at her in mild interest under hooded lids. Pale blonde hair fell past his shoulders. He was gorgeous! He was…oh Lord…he was Lucius Malfoy!

"Um…" was all Severa managed to utter.

Lucius cocked a dark eyebrow and lifted Severa's chin with his snakehead cane. "You are…vaguely familiar. You're Slytherin, aren't you?"

"Was," Sevvie croaked, "I graduated last year."

Lucius chuckled. "Ah, then you must Miss Severa Rimmer…or Iphigenia Lister. I think Draco ranted on about you more than he did the Potter boy."

"I-I'm Severa." She realised she was at her least articulate. She was battling between being fearful, hateful, and totally enthralled with this man. 

"Rimmer…yes. Your mother-"

Severa's mind clicked and prepared itself to take on complete hate as he was about to slander her mother. But a familiar voice cut the blonde man off. "Lucius." Oh, this was too much for poor Severa's nerves and circulatory system! "Bullying children again, are we?" Severus Snape asked in an oddly friendly tone.

"Not at all." Lucius removed the cane from under Severa's chin and she rubbed her jaw. "Friendly conversation, no grave matter." He smirked. "Severus."

Snape gave the other man a curt nod as Lucius walked past him and out of the shop. The two Sevs stared at the door, Snape glaring. " 'No grave matter' indeed…I'll put you in one soon enough," he muttered.

"He'll make a lovely corpse," said the glassy-eyed young woman. Snape jumped, forgetting she was next to him.

"Severa Rimmer," He whispered harshly, "what in Hell's Fire are you doing in a place like this?"

"Shopping," she said, indignant.

"The last thing I need is your morbid fancies getting you targeted by Lucius bloody Malfoy!"

"Well," she whispered, matching his anger, "excuse me for wanting to buy a new skull! I'm here now, and I am going to get one! I am not going to let that creep ruin my fun!" She brushed past him and continued to browse the shelves.

"Is isn't safe for you here, with your mother…"

She ignored him, picking up assorted human skulls and examining them for fractures, holes, or missing teeth. Snape knew he ought to have left then; let the girl deal with whatever may befall her, but a twinge of protectiveness nagged at him. Severa noticed him following out of the corner of her eye. "What do you think?" She asked, holding up a skull of an adolescent dragon. "I suppose the boys could use a pet, no?"

"Miss Rimmer, the most prudent action would be for you to leave here as quickly as possible. I don't care if your 'family' needs a damn pet or not!"

Severa huffed. "Fine." She took the skull and candle to the cashier. Snape went outside and waited. "I don't need an escort," she told him, emerging from the shop.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm and hurriedly led her back to the more cheerful Diagon Alley. "And let me _never_ catch you down there again!" He scolded her like an eight-year-old child.

Behind her firmly closed lips, Severa clenched her teeth in frustration. She let the anger of being talked down to pass though. "Thank you," she said softly.

Snape blinked a couple times. "Pardon?"

"Thank you for your concern," she explained with a smile.

"Now Miss Rimmer…" his tone deepened in warning.

"I know, I know. Still, at least you care. Good day Professor."

"Miss Rimmer." He gave a slight bow of his head.

Both turned and walked down opposite ends of the street. 


End file.
